Just When You are About to Give Up
by MidnightLove87
Summary: When 25yr old Bella realizes that shes the only single one left of her group her friends she decides to go on some blind dates. Come along with her and see what happens when shes about to give up. Written for Cullen Cousin for Fage.


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title:**Just When You Are About to Give Up

**Written****for:**Cullen Cousin

**Written****By:**Midnightlove87

**Rating:**M

**Summary/Prompt****used:**for a little fun maybe a date gone wrong.

"Are you fucking sure?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Both girls chimed.

"Oh fine, I guess as long as he meets my criteria, I'll go," I tell them.

They had been hounding me for weeks to go on a blind with this guy.

They promised me that he met my requirements.

Those requirements were simple, no blond hair, no blue-green eyes. I wanted to make sure the next guy looked nothing like my last.

Mike was a disaster. He was nice and everything, but the term failure-to-launch didn't even begin to describe him. He was twenty-seven and living in his mother's basement. Sure, he called it 'his apartment', but let's all call it what it really is:, sad. Yeah. He even thought that I would be willing to spend the night there on more than one occasion. *cough* Yeah, right *cough*

Any-who, so now I was nearing the twenty-five mark and I was the only single one left in my group of friends. My mother, of all people, had been teaming up with them to get me to 'live a little' as they called it and go out on some blind dates.

The first one had been okay. His name was Tyler and he was an accountant. And that was really all I had to say about him. I mean he was nice, but so fucking boring it was brutal.

After that, it was this guy named Paul. They had told me he was waaaaaaay more fun than Tyler and that I wouldn't be bored at all. Well, Paul was fun, but also kind of scary. He was a body builder and I'm pretty sure he had a thing for steroids. That and anywhere we went he would challenge random people if they even looked at me. So yeah... He had to go.

So this was my last one before I finally gave up. I wasn't about to put myself through a headache for a fourth time if this one didn't work out.

"What's this one's name?" I asked tentatively.

"Carlisle," Rose answered.

She had been one of my three closest friends since high school.

Her, Alice and Jessica had all been there for me through nearly everything since I was fourteen.

"Well, that's a nice name," I said, trying to come with something to say about the odd name that had just been thrown out there.

"It is," Jessica commented.

"So what's he look like?" I finally asked.

"Um.. Well, ya know, he's got hair and eyes... and um... well he's a doctor," Rose said quickly.

What the fuck kind of description was that?

"And he's on his way here, right now," Alice squealed.

The wine I had been casually sipping spewed out of mouth all over the table cloth.

"Fucking what!" I shrieked.

It was girls night and we had always said we wouldn't interrupt our girls for any man.

"He'll be here in five minutes," Rose said sweetly.

"Fuck you," I hissed.

"Oh Bella, you love me and tomorrow morning I'm sure you'll be thanking me for all of this," she said patting my arm as she got up from the table.

The rest of the girls began to get up.

"What happened to the god damn rule?" I asked.

"We'll have plenty of girls nights, when are you gonna have another chance with a hottie? We're gonna go have some hot sex with our significant others while you meet your soul mate," Jess said as she picked up her purse.

I huffed out a breath, annoyed at the fact that I had been set up on a night that was supposed be relaxing.

"How am I even supposed to know who he is?" I asked, trying to stop Rose from running off.

"Oh, he'll be carrying a red rose for you, and I may have sent him your picture. Okay, have fun and I'll talk to you tomorrow," Rose said in rush as she ushered my other former best friends away from the table.

I let my head fall into my hands, hoping that I will slowly melt and seep between the floor boards. A few minutes later I look up and see that my wish hadn't worked.

"God damn, motherfucking whore!" I let out.

"Oh boy, that must be some kind of woman you're carrying on about," a deep, smooth voice said from behind me.

I whipped around and there standing there was a blond haired, blue eyed man. Oh, and did I mention he was holding a rose? Yep, my friends were going to die.

But after a moment of staring I realized that he didn't look anything like Mike. He was taller, slimmer, more muscular. And his blond hair was actually blond, not a dirty blond mess like Mike's. This man was beyond handsome, too. But there was one thing I didn't miss at all;, there was no way in hell he was twenty-five. The subtle creases around his eyes and mouth told me that closer to thirty-five was more like it. But my internal voice said fuck it and live a little. So that's what I planned to do.

I offered him an apologetic smile remembering the words that had spilled out a few moments ago.

"Hi. You must be Bella, right?" He asked, offering out one of his large hands to shake.

"That's me, yep. And you're Carlisle, right?" I asked.

"That would be me," he answered in that same warm voice that made my insides flutter.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, I didn't want to screw this up.

"Wanna have a seat?" I asked him after an awkward moment between us.

"That would be lovely, but I certainly don't want to be a bother..." he trailed as moved to the seat furthest from me. He didn't sit down. Nope, he just stood there looking for some kind reassurance.

"No, really, I'd like you to have a seat," I said, offering him my brightest smile.

"Okay," he answered and eagerly pulled out his seat.

If he was going to sit all the way over there then I was going to move closer. So I got up, pulled out the seat next to him, and plopped myself down. What's the worst that could happen? He'd think I was weird or came on too strong and it would be over. And that was fine with me.

"Carlisle Cullen, utterly single and almost didn't show tonight because my friend that suggested this is a bit of an ass. Now, I'm really glad I came," he said, offering me a hand.

"Mhm, Bella, er, Isabella Swan, but uh, you already know you can call me Bella. I'm single too, and well my friends kind of ambushed me into this. Tonight was supposed to be a girl's night out, but they've all ditched me for a night of great sex," I said with a sigh.

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up, "With each other?"

I coughed at his thought, "Oh god no. I meant with their boyfriends and husbands. Oh shit, I really need to think about how things sound before I say them."

"Sorry, that was my fault, god I'm such a fool sometimes," he whispered, but I still heard him.

I glanced up at him from my complementary glass of water and saw that the tips of his ears were bright red. I felt bad for him. And there we were, in the land of awkward, which wasn't an unusual spot for a blind date.

Finally, after another few moments of discomfort I decided to break the ice.

"So... what do you do for work?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Well," his sweet voice said before he took a deep breath. "I'm a pediatrician," he answered with a smile.

"That's awesome!" I said, realizing just how young I sounded. I wanted to smack myself. He probably thought I could be one of his patients.

But before I could chastise myself anymore a wide grin spread across his face and he was agreeing with me. "More awesome than you know., I love it and working with kids is so much better than the adults that used to come barging in to the ER," he told me with that same gigantic smile firmly in place.

My heart stuttered a little every time he spoke or even looked at me. His blue eyes sparkled when he really got going. And I watched as his lips twitched in to a perfect smile. I figured I would need to be resuscitated by the end of the evening. Thank god he was a doctor.

"And what do you do, Bella?"

My mind was in fog from this guy and I kinda forgot how to speak.

I just sorta blankly stared at him for a few moments.

"Bella?" He asked again.

"Oh, um, me?" I asked dumbly. Of course me, I was just a fool and couldn't concentrate.

He nodded.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher," I answered, blushing like crazy.

"Ah, you too enjoy working with little ones?" He asked.

Well, it certainly wasn't for the paycheck. Ahem, thanks again dad for paying my gas bill, 'nuff said.

"I fucking love them and have always wanted to work with them," I said, remembering the tiny smiling faces I had left that afternoon.

"Well, I do hope that you aren't poisoning today's youth with your... um... colorful vocabulary," Carlisle said.

At first it pissed me off, but the smile and the gleam in his eyes that accompanied that had me assured that he was only teasing.

"No, no, that's saved for the first grade teachers," I said with a laugh.

It continued like that for the rest of the night.

Learn a thing.

Tease the hell out of each other for it.

It brought about a great deal of laughter and smiles.

And by the end of the night after a few glasses of wine and a very tasty meal I really was picturing myself going home with this guy. He wasn't really a 'this guy' anymore either. He was Carlisle Cullen, a thirty-three year old pediatrician from Seattle. He had bright blue eyes and golden blond hair that looked so unbelievably soft. He was widowed, his wife of ten years had passed away from cancer five years ago. Yeah, we had explored all of this over one dinner. So you can see why my thoughts were where they were.

**Three**** weeks**** later...**

"Hey, can you pass the popcorn?" I asked.

I was in my pajamas, waiting for the movie to start.

"Sure," his voice said, still doing unholy things to my panties.

We still hadn't slept together, so we were literally having fucking sleep overs. It was cute and even though I was going through batteries in my vibrator at a fucking unhealthy rate I was still fucking over the moon to be here with him. I genuinely liked Carlisle. He was sweet, handsome and very smart.

And I had to admit that over the past three weeks I was really starting to fall for him. Yeah, that shit was scary. Three mother fucking weeks was all it took.

I know it's soon and that I've been burned before, but I feel so comfortable with him.

I lifted my feet into his lap as I settled in on the fucking huge sectional in his living room. And his hands immediately began their slow torturous assault on my more than willing feet. That shit was the best.

I groaned at the feeling before bringing my eyes to the screen. The movie was a fucking cop out. It was just something to distract us.

My god damn head kept fighting my heart. My fucking heart was more than willing to start running rampant, but my head was just stuck in the past with all the bad memories and hurt.

I especially had to fight when we were curled up together at night. Even though it was just sharing a bed, it almost felt more intimate than having sex. His arms would wrap around me protectively and his head would settle in to the crook of my neck. And even then I would lay awake for a while after he had fallen asleep just to enjoy that feeling of being wrapped up in some body.

We hadn't gone past making out on the couch. And nothing at all had happened in the bed. I wondered briefly if it was because it was the same bed he had shared with his dead wife, but I really had no way of asking without sounding like a complete and total asshole.

And there goes my head, off wondering something horrible about this great guy that sorta just fell into my lap. I couldn't just be happy.

Fuck my life.

Carlisle sighed and said little things as the movie played. His hands never stilled on my feet. The same feet he said must carry battle wounds from the outrageous shoes I always wear. Thankfully they didn't though, just a little sore and I was more than happy to sit through a foot massage.

I fucking loved my shoes and I wasn't changing them no matter what, besides; I had an idea the doctor over here secretly like them.

I wondered to myself if tonight would be any different, if maybe I could get him to do something more.

Ugh, having his hands on my body in any way always made my mind go straight to the mother fucking gutter. Always I tell ya!

I wiggled my feet around in his lap hoping to get a rise out of him if you know what I mean.

It took a few minutes, but I did notice something wonderful start to happen.

"Bella," Carlisle said lowly, not looking at me. It came out like a warning.

I couldn't help it;, I was a twenty-five fucking year old woman here and I had needs.

He was gorgeous and I wanted to lick his chest. Yeah, I said it. There was an amazing chest under that cotton tee and even though I hadn't seen it yet, I just knew what was there.

So, I did the only thing I could think of, I moved my feet with more purpose.

I watched him carefully. His breathing picked up and eyes lidded.

I could feel him clearly through his thin pants.

"Bella, I know what you're doing," he said softly.

I huffed out a breath before replying, "Yeah, well, why don't you fucking do something about it?"

Carlisle cocked his head to look at me, lifting one of those beautiful eyebrows, "Because I want it to be special. Seventeen blind dates and I finally find someone worth taking it slow with. I'm not messing this up with sex, Bella. I want this to be something real, something lasting. And I'd feel more comfortable waiting until after we've had _the _talk."

I gulped back all of my mixed emotions, "I had _the_ talk when I was twelve, I'm not that young, Jesus motherfucking Christ here," I said, trying to make light of the situation.

Carlisle shook his head and rolled his eyes before giving me the sweetest smile I had ever seen. "No, silly, not that talk. The one where I awkwardly tell you that I love you and that I want to be your boyfriend or whatever you kids are calling it these days," he says as a joke.

Or at least I think it's a joke.

But the way his eyes are staring at me tells me I'm wrong.

I laugh a little and then realize what he has said. _He __loves __me?_

Do I ask him?

No. No. No.

Maybe I tell him?

Ugh! Why does this has to be so hard?

You know you'd think I was socially inept with all of this, but really it's just been a while since I've found something I didn't want to loose.

"Um... Maybe I could be the awkward one for tonight?" I asked.

His eyebrows raised in the most adorable way.

Showtime, Bella.

"I-I uh... I'm in love with you, Carlisle," I said with a bit of a stutter.

Sure, I was trying to be as cool and collected as I could be, but god damn it if that just wasn't happening at this very moment.

His fucking ginger ale went flying when he threw my feet off of his lap.

But somehow what he did next definitely didn't give me the impression that he was pushing me away...

His strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his sexy chest.

And then his hot, smooth lips began to ghost all over my neck.

He really hadn't said anything back yet and I was still left wondering if he hypothetically meant that he loved me and wanted to be my boyfriend, or if he actually loved me and, you know, wanted to be my fucking boyfriend.

"Oh Bella, I love you so much! I've been dying to say that for a few days now, but I didn't want to scare you away," he said sweetly as he pulled away so he could look into my eyes.

And boy, let me tell you, I owed Rose one hell of a thank you card.

This one was a keeper and those eyes were to die for.

His hands glided up, one to the back of my neck and the other cupping my cheek as he pulled me in for another kiss. This one with a different tone. This one gave me more. There was heat, there was fire, and there was something more...

And when we finally stilled and he lightly pulled away so that just our lips were brushing I opened my eyes. Only to find those deep blues looking back at me. This time they were clearly clouded with lust. Half- lidded and boring a hole through me, I squirmed a bit under his gaze. And then I realized exactly where I was.

On Carlisle's lap.

In the middle of his living room.

And he was beneath me.

And I could _feel_ him.

Hard and ready.

I stood no chance. It was useless to even think that I did.

So when I dipped down and began kissing Carlisle for all he was worth I shouldn't have been so surprised. But I was. It was like I was having an out of body experience.

And when I fisted his beautiful, silky blond hair I really shouldn't have been surprised at all.

But again, I was a bit shocked with myself.

It was when Carlisle brought his warm large hands to my hips and I could feel the heat from them through my thin bottoms that it all hit me and that I began living it.

In the moment I couldn't think.

No, simply no thoughts. His hands were far too distracting.

And, when those hands began to move higher and graze at the undersides of my breasts, teasing me in such a way that I could hardly breathe, there were certainly no thoughts flicking through my mind.

It was a rush- listening to the fabric that was being peeled off. A high knowing that you were going to see someone for the first time. But then there was always that little downer in the back of your head- reminding me that he was going to see me for the first time, too, and what if he didn't like what he saw?

My mind was spinning as he slid my long night shirt over my head threw it down on the floor in the living room.

"You sure?" I asked.

I didn't want to force him to do anything he wasn't ready for.

Hell, as far as I knew the last person he might've slept with could've been his wife.

He nodded and I saw the sincerity in his eyes. I relaxed under his touch and my mind calmed.

I helped rid him of his pesky t-shirt so I could see those abs that I knew he had been hiding.

And when they were revealed to me I was momentarily struck dumb.

I swear to you, I truly was. I almost checked to see if I was drooling or not.

Thankfully, Carlisle knew exactly what he was doing.

His hands weren't just good at saving lives.

No, those puppies worked their way all over my body, making me hiss and moan.

When I came out of my ab- induced haze I wasn't wearing pants anymore. Nope, those had vanished.

And in their place were Carlisle's warm hands skimming over my thighs. He would make one circuit up all the way to my hip on the outside and then slowly they would drift to the inside... but then they would move just before they touched anything worth while.

He continued like that for a while; his lips ever busy making me hot and squirmy.

I wanted to tell him to just get on with it already, but the sweet torture felt so good that I just couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop.

I felt the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up, stick straight up as his hands smoothed over my skin once more. This time going higher. Finally reaching the cotton barrier between us. And yes, cotton, because honestly I wasn't expecting to get lucky tonight. Oh well- at least they aren't granny panties.

His fingers were deft and precise. He knew where he was going and how to take you there with him.

And ever so slowly he slid my white cotton bikinis down my bare legs. I was finally naked for him.

The look on his face told me more than words could ever say.

He was pleased.

He didn't have long to bask in it though, no, before he knew what was happening I was helping him slide off his boxers and sleep pants all in one shot.

I had had enough with waiting.

And while I was up, I bent and showed his newly new ly exposed skin some love.

My tongue peeked out and licked all around the head, getting a little taste for what was to come. Pun intended.

And then I took him into my mouth.

I had come to know and love this man so much over the past three weeks that I couldn't hold myself back from trying to give him pleasure.

"Bella..." he groaned as the tip hit the back of my throat.

I didn't care if I was leaking on the rug. I would wait until he was ready.

"Baby, you gotta stop..." he grunted through clenched teeth.

I did just as I was told. I mean, I knew I was a little out of practice. It had been a while since I had given head. Okay, more than a while. It was in high school, but I didn't really think I was that bad. The mechanics of it are pretty easy to understand.

"Shit! Did I hurt you?" I asked, looking up at him.

He still had a pained look on his face.

But it softened at my question, forming into a little smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"No, Bella. You definitely did not hurt me. I-I, uh... it's been a while and I just don't want the whole show to be over before it really starts. If you can see what I'm getting at," he told me softly.

I loved the pink that came flooding to his cheeks.

I nodded and crawled back up onto his lap.

I was all prepared to straddle him, but Carlisle had other plans, laying me down on the cool leather couch.

I shivered a bit.

But he quickly warmed me up.

One thought did cross my mind before it all happened.

_God__ do __I __love __this __man!_

That sealed it for me.

No, it didn't take sex to prove my feelings for Carlisle, but all the events leading up to the sex did help solidify it.

And that was my last coherent thought before he dipped down with those warm, wet lips to drop a heated kiss on mine before slowly pressing inside me.

So good.

I couldn't hold back the hiss.

I wasn't worried what I sounded like.

We moved together like a well oiled machine. And even though it didn't last all that long, we both came in a shuddering heap on the now damp leather.

Carlisle took a deep breath and looked down at me.

"I love you," his words were soft and sweet.

"I love you too," I said simply, because it was the truth.

I had realized over the past few weeks that I could spend the rest of eternity staring into those eyes and I wouldn't regret a thing.  
><strong><br>One****year****later...**

It had been one year since Carlisle and I had met that wonderful night.

Sure my friends had left me so they could go have copious amounts of sex and I could crash and burn on a blind date, yet again.

But now, yes I was still thanking Rose.

Still thanking her as she tried to squeeze her six months pregnant ass into her bride's maid dress.

We had been there for an hour and had used all but a shoe horn to get the fucking thing on her.

"God damn mother fucking whore!" I said as I finally got the zipper up her back.

The town store was running a sale on twinkies and guess what Rose started craving? Yep, fucking eighteen boxes in a week. How Emmett kept a roof over her head I will never know.

"You know, once Rose junior makes her appearance you're going to have to quit swearing all together, not just at work right?"

I nodded, "You know I'm fucking great with kids, why would you doubt me now?"

"I don't doubt you, I just don't want you to be auntie foul-mouth," she said with a chuckle.

I grimaced.

"Oh my god you look amazing," Jessica told me as she passed me my rainbow colored bouquet.

"Thank you," I whispered before kissing her on the cheek.

Then the music began to play.

The entire way down the aisle all I could think was that just when you're about to give up, the world ends up giving you the greatest gift of all.

And soon enough I was standing in front of the man I loved. His blue eyes sparkled down at me. And I couldn't help but to reach a trembling hand to his cheek.

God damn it did I want to fucking kiss him.

After all the _Dearly__ Beloved_ shit I finally got to kiss him. And god did I love it. We kissed the hell out of one another before pulling back.

"I fucking love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, baby," he said before linking his arm with mine and strolling us down the aisle.


End file.
